Escaping My Demons
by gomez-girl
Summary: Clare Edwards is 16 year girl with a traumatic past, but what happens when she meets the new neighbors 17 year son Eli Goldsworthy with a dark past of his own. I suck at summaries, but the story is way better!


**This is my first Degrassi fan-fic so please don't hate me if I get anything wrong! And I'm sorry if anything is misspelled I don't have a beta reader!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters or Demons by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

_Don't get to close _

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's whe-_KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

I turned down the volume to my stereo, turning over to look at my mom standing in the middle of my doorway looking at me: concern filling her blue eyes. It's officially a year since the accident happened.

_"Adam are you here? Ada-oh my god mark!" I sobbed trying to dial 911 with my shaking hands. _I shake my head trying to get the horrible memory out of my mind.

"Honey why don't you going into town with Alli and maybe when you get back you can go give the new neighbors a warm welcome with the cookies I'm going to make." My mother says trying to get out bed instead of mopping around the house today. "Sure why not I could use some fresh air anyways." I said, "Just let me call Alli to see if she wants to go see a movie or something. My mom walks out the door still a bit hesitant to leave me alone.

'_Why don't you just go get lost somewhere or better yet why don't you run away, I think your mother is catching on to you. I saw her looking at you some mental institute brochures a few days ago.' _Adam appears in front of the window of my bedroom looking at me with pity in his eyes. "Get lost Adam, I don't want to deal with you now especially today of all days."

I grab my phone clicking the button to unlock my phone to call Alli.

RING RING RIN_- "Hello?"_

"Hey Alli do you want to go to the movies or something, my mom thinks it would do me some good."

_"Sure I would love to go see a movie. How we go see that new scary movie, what was it called? Mother, no that's not it..."_

"Do you mean Mama?" I laughed.

_"Yeah that's it, so how 'bout it?"_

"Sure so, see you in an hour then?"

_"Sure, bye."_

"Bye."

I hung up the phone, going to my bathroom to freshen up. I looked in the mirror seeing my boring, curly, short brown hair and my deep baby blue eyes I inherited from my dad. My dad and mom divorced when I was 10, my mom came home early one day when I was in school and found my ad in bed with another women. I shook my head trying not to think about it.

I went to my closet pick out an outfit to wear to the movies, I choose a purple tank-top and a black cardigan to go over it with some blue jeans shorts and my black converse. I walk down stairs after straightening my hair and putting on some mascara, eyeliner, and a bit of clear lip gloss. I walk towards the door grabbing my keys to my gray BMW, saying goodbye to my mother on my way out.

The drive to the movies was a 20 minute drive, for the first half it was quiet but Adam decides to interrupt the silence nagging me all the way about how I shouldn't trust Alli with my secrets because all she's going to do in the end is get me locked up the madhouse. I start to think about what Adam said about Alli, can I really trust here with _everything?_ I have no time to thing about it any further when I pulled in to the parking lot, spotting Alli immediately recognizing her long brown hair.

As I walk up to her I see she already bought the tickets, I guess I'm buying the food and drinks. She turns around when she hears my footsteps behind her. She smiles apologetically at me knowing what day it is, you see Alli moved here a month after the incident right down the street from me. How we became friends, I don't know. All I know is that one day I was at the park trying to clear my head and I ran into her, literally. I wasn't watching where I was going and we knocked heads, we laughed about it because we both had our heads in the clouds.

"So are you ready to piss your pants?" she laughs.

I looked up at her laughing because she hates movies with a capital 'H', but I know why she suggested to watch it because I love scary movies; what can I say everybody needs a good scare in life.

"Are we talking about me or you?" I say trying to hold in my laugh at the face she gives me. Her you-did-not-just-say-that-to-me face consisted of her narrowing her chocolate brown eyes at me and her mouth forming an 'O'. I can see her trying not to laugh to but failing miserably.

"Lets just go already."I said as I hooked our arms together, walking towards the theaters, out of the corner of my eyes I see Adam shaking his head looking disappointed at me. My stomach feeling really nauseous.

* * *

**Please review! The more reviews the faster I update! :) If you have any questions please don't be afraid to PM me!**


End file.
